La Flama Que No Se Apaga
by Pryre-chan
Summary: Maki ha perdido más que una pelea en el largo recorrido de su historia, pero en esta ocasión se doblegara a la voluntad del mas fuerte. El hombre mas fuerte y su Rey


**La Flama Que No se Apaga**

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los Personajes De Air Master No Me Pertenecen**

**-o-**

**Capítulo Uno**

**-o-**

Maki sentía el pecho pesado, el corazón latiendo dolorosamente y la sangre tibia recorrer sus sienes nublándole la vista, suspiro o trato de hacerlo, la adrenalina aun nublaba la mayoría del dolor, pero aun no podía moverse. Al fin había pasado, después de tantos años de espera ansiosa.

La derrota absoluta.

De mano de la persona menos pensada. Con cuidado la tomaron en brazos y la pusieron de pie, la pelea había sido larga y satisfactoria, su cuerpo entumido apenas dio un par de pasos antes de dejarla caer, la levantaron a vilo no pudo más que cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Ahora eres mía Maki- la voz masculina es seca y jadeante. Si, había estado a punto de ganar, pero no pudo ser así, se conformaría con ser el segundo lugar por ahora.

Ser la reina.

-Si- y relajada y segura como nunca cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar por la inconciencia.

Cuando se despertó la enfermera le cambiaba la vía venosa, le sonrió y le hablo con voz suave informándole donde estaba y que había pasado y un leve dato diagnóstico. Maki la escucho con calma tratando de armar las frases en su mente de forma coherente. Solo un par de costillas fisuradas, nada que no haya pasado antes.

Sus amigas entraron en ese momento, trayendo un par de bolsas y con Mina arrojándose en sus brazos y llorando sobre su pecho. Hablaron y la felicitaron e incluso le ofrecieron una copia en magnético de la pelea que había sido transmitida para todo el mundo. Poco después acudió su padre con apuro y algunos abogados que le trajeron un contrato y varios formularios.

Le explicaron normas legales que apenas y capto entregándole en confidencia una carta cerrada con un sello en sangre, podía sentirlo con claridad cuando lo toco, ese escalofrió placentero.

Era de él

El rey

Cuando los hombres pingüinos se fueron abrió la carta que explicaba en lenguaje común y suave el eterno amor de su redactor, sus promesas y aún más recordándole suavemente sus funciones.

Maki sonrió, no podía pedir más que aquello, era ella una mujer de palara y la cumpliría, pero nunca se sintió mas satisfecha.

Tres semanas después ya estaba cruzando un pasillo nupcial al estilo occidental, con un vestido blanco voluminoso y caro, su bouquet de flores eran de lilas y margaritas, en su pelo había arreglado algunas rosas enanas. Su padre aun limpiándose la nariz y las lágrimas con el pañuelo la acompaño y la entrego a su futuro esposo. Maki sonrió y sostuvo la mano del hombre más fuerte que había enfrentado.

-Maki- suspiro su nombre

Maki sonrió y apretó su agarre girándose para enfrentarse al párroco que llevaría al cabo la ceremonia.

-Acepto-

-Acepto-

El beso la sorprendió causándole un escalofrió y nerviosismo. El público la acompaño con vítores y aplausos, cayeron sobre ellas pétalos de flores y granos de arroz. El recorrido de salida se le hizo eterno con tantos abrazos que recibió, sus amigas lloraban a mares y sus compañeros de batalla le palmearon el brazo.

-¡Felicidades Maki!-

-¡Felicidades!-

-¡Gran día Roja!-

-¡Te venceré la próxima así que disfruta este día Maki!-

El auto que los llevaría a la recepción en un hotel de lujo los recogió a tiempo, casi de inmediato unas mujeres la recogieron y la llevaron a una habitación privada para cambiarle el vestido y el maquillaje, poco después bajo al salón encontrándose rápidamente en los brazos de su esposo y rey.

-Te ves hermosa Maki- toco su pelo y beso sus labios-Mi reina-

-Tú no te ves mal- y aunque le costaba sacar las palabras él le sonrió mostrando ese hoyuelo que había notado sin querer en su primera pelea.

Bajaron ya como una pareja entre aplausos, su esposo dio un breve discurso y luego el padrino y la madrina deseándoles lo mejor contaron algunas anécdotas

-…y no pudo quitarle la vista a Maki durante toda la pelea y me confeso poco después que no pudo dormir una semana por pensar en ella y en sus ojos y la suavidad de sus…-

La madrina lo golpeo y rio nerviosa.

-Maki fue la primera en caer ante el Rey se los aseguro, porque los días después de su primer encuentro note que ella no comía de lo distraída que estaba, que tuve que invitarla a comer un par de veces-

-¡Kaori!- se escandalizo la pelirroja con un sonrojo, eso no era del todo cierto. Bueno quizá sí, un poco, un hombre atractivo había peleado con ella.

¿Que esperaba? Maki no era ajena al potencial masculino.

El Publico se carcajeo

Tsukio levanto la copa de champaña.

-Por el rey y la reina, que se han forjado su camino a fuerza entre sus brazos y han logrado llegar al altar. ¡Salud!-

¡Salud!

-¡Que vivan el rey y la reina!-

Maki sintió el abrazo de su esposo y levanto la visto sintiendo algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-El sueño de toda chica he-

Si recuerda haberle dicho eso, había confiado en él ese sueño

-Juntos nadie podrá derrotarnos- fue el susurro y la promesa

Maki lo sabía, nadie podría quitarles su título, ni superarlos si estaban juntos, destruirían todo y hundirían a cualquiera que estuviera esa intensión.

El primer vals fue mágico, con luces tenues y susurros de amor. El demonio, el asesino, el destructor de ciudades, el rey del infierno, el hombre que había vendido su alma por poder, su esposo. Los colmillos le rozaron los labios y le robo un beso.

-Espero con ansias la noche-

A Maki no le preocupaba, ella lo había deseado desde que sintió la fuerza de sus golpes y el embate de sus patadas, en su fuero interno y femenino se había preguntado cómo sería sentir esa fuerza y emoción en el lecho íntimo. Ahora no tenía por qué censurar sus pensamientos, ahora ella podía explorarlos. Le paso la mano suavemente por el rostro sintiendo un escalofrió al sentir la sed de sangre contenida a penas traspasarla.

-Yo también-

Maki y su esposo dejaron la fiesta a media noche, despidiendo a los invitados más especiales, su familia y amigos, algunos de los rivales más relevantes con promesas de futuros duelos. Se dirigieron a la gran suite de su primera noche, con órdenes de que no les molestaran. Su vestido se fue y la camisa y pantalón de él también. Los besos suaves revolotearon sobre su inexperta piel con suavidad, causándole una ansiedad desconocida.

Con susurros de amor y entrega, Maki se entregó a su amor, la forzó hasta la saciedad y no fue considerado, pero ella no pensaba menos, ella también mordió araño y se entregó a su sed de sangre, luchando de una forma distinta, en la forma que solo los amantes pueden hacerlos tratando de ganar y de seducir al contrario, hacerlo retroceder y llegar a su punto de placer.

Se despertó sola, pero no se sintió herida ni molesta por ello, su esposo no podía dormir mucho por las voces hirientes de oponentes vencidos en su cabeza, pero ella se encargaría de ello. Sabía que el rey podía ser aún más fuerte sin esas fuentes que le quitaban energía, ya se encargaría ella de eso, ahogar las voces y darle noches de descanso.

Bueno quizá no en lo que dure su luna de miel.

Se bañó y vistió con el leve pensamiento de si para esos momentos ya tenía una nueva vida creciendo en su vientre, pero lo alejo, era demasiado pronto y había muchas cosas por hacer.

Derrotar enemigos, asegurar su territorio, intimidar a sus aliados y defender sus títulos. Oficialmente tendría que hacerlo en un torneo al año, pero siempre había gente que creía que atacarlos de sorpresa y eliminarlos lo haría subir en el ranking, Maki había sufrido esos acosos desde que había llegado a ser la numero uno de Japón.

Un golpeteo y una sirvienta que le informa que su esposo la espera en el balcón para desayunar.

Maki sonríe y agradece terminándose de acomodarse la ropa y el pelo, esa tarde partirían en un viaje para darse a conocer en varios dojos, ya sentía el murmullo de la expectación al imaginar la clase de enemigos que podía enfrentar.

-o-

Fin


End file.
